FP - December, 2400
This page chronicles posts #13042-13160 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2400. *FP - November, 2400 *FP - January, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Back to Earth from her incident on Bajor, ANNA-ALEENA THAY confesses everything to UNA-KORAN JATAR who is happy she is alive, but annoyed he wasn’t told more soon. He explains some about wanting to set a wedding date but she hesitates which angers him. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is shocked when KATAL T’KASSUS and CHIARO DHOW show up at the house in Hawaii and more so when her mother announces she is pregnant. Not pleased about MYLEE’S decision, CATHASACH UNA loses his temper and kicks KATAL OUT. Mylee gets upset, not liking to see her parents fighting. KATAL finds CHIARO DHOW in Tibet where he is house hunting and explains the situation, he is upset, but they rent a hotel and he takes the time to pleasure her into relaxation. JATAR almost forgets an appointment with GEORGIANNA AL-KHALID and makes it up to her by taking her to Yamato for dinner. He returns to his place buzzed and ANNA is upset he would just leave. Determined to have a good night, she invites him out and proposes officially. Jatar explains the confusion in that he thought they were already engaged because of how Bajoran culture works. Second Week Going out to dinner, UNA-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY catch up with KATAL T’KASSUS. She announces that she is pregnant, while the couple announces their engagement and plans to marry in April. ANNA then contacts HAYDEN LIU to catch up with him. They talk about relationships, namely her marriage and her name change. ABBOTT THAY is on the planet getting a gift for Sam when he runs into ELLIANA DHAJA and ADDI DHAJA. Things escalate and Abbott/Elli tell each other off, stopping their friendship. ABBOTT then goes to pick up SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE inviting her to Risa for a month with him. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE attempts to stop her but in the end she gives in. Third Week Concerned about Abbott, ELLIANA DHAJA seeks out ANDRUS ELBRUNNE at his home. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is there to answer the door, but soon enough she explains her worries and Andrus agrees Abbott is someone to worry about. JASMINE DORR and CORD DAVENPORT are just finished dinner when her water breaks. She is rushed to the hospital where NARYANNA DORR helped deliver JODELLE KENNEDY DORR (December 15, 2400). LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD go on a trip together to the Himalayas. There she prompts him to run for President, but he is bashful. After they make love they have a nap only for LALI to wake up in labour. CHRIS is there to help her however and BARBARA GREENWOOD is born (December 16, 2400). JASMINE runs into some trouble when her Napean heat is activated after having the baby and TOBIAS AL-KHALID is the only male there. Letting instincts over come her they’re intimate. VYLIN and ANDRUS speak about Abbott’s offer and while they are suspicious aren’t going to turn it down. VYLIN tells MAXLY to pack her bags and she does after going to TUCKER DORR and inviting him too. Fourth Week Finally finding a place for Munaziki’s, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA brings SIDNEY PIPER to the place in Paris and shows him around the place. She hopes to have it up and running by April. Back on Earth, ANDRUS is confronted by MORGAN who is worried about him. He tries to be reassuring but fails, instead telling VYLIN he is going to resign. CORD DAVENPORT gets a communication from KENNEDY is thinks it may still be the ghost until explained otherwise. Preparing for New Years, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK go to Brazil and decide that she wants to go for having a male baby. UNA-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are out partying and enjoying themselves when Anna gets sick and has to leave. JATAR then runs into GEORGIANA AL- KAHLID and there is some continued tension between them. Cardassia Plots First Week Needing to make amends, JEVRIN VENIK seeks out KALISSA KUSSEK and manages to convince her to forgive and taken him back. She is hesitant, but agrees for a one month trial to see how they do - and how Celar takes it. TOREL DAMAR is excited that he was finally promoted to Gil. He celebrates by going to NESHA TAKIL and expresses his desire to be boyfriend and girlfriend. CORAT DAMAR and AFON DAMAR are nearing the end of her honeymoon. They talk about children and her working, Afon presently surprised by how well the marriage has been working out. CELAR BERN surprises LANA BERN with a very expensive anniversary gift and takes her out to dinner, before she reveals she has a job as a fashion writer in a prestigious magazine. JEVRIN is excited about being back with Kalisa and asks his little sister SISI VENIK for some gift advice. KALISA lures CELAR over to her place and gets him in the mood. Celar finally breaks and the two have sex, but the mood is soured when they realize they can never be anything more than lovers. Second Week Arriving to Prime, LYRA FIREL is excited and meets with JAMES MUNROE who shows her around and answers questions. She looks forward to exploring the new culture. Third Week New character URSA BENIL is on Prime from growing up in the Cardassian-Vulcan embassy on Vulcan. Having more of the Vulcan mannerisms she feels out of place, though SISI VENIK doesn’t seem to care and befriends her. LYRA FIREL is out shopping as a way to get to know the planet when she goes by SiiSii Darin’s. SISI is there and invites her in, getting her mom KOHSII VENIK to give the girl some personal service. Kohsii sets LYRA up on a date with her son DARIN VENIK and the two go to Vertigo to dance and have a good time. GWENI DAMAR summons BRODEL KASSAT to her residence and gets him to start work on baby showers and parties. They have a moment of tension but it’s interrupted when AFON DAMAR arrives back from her honeymoon! Fourth Week Now back to the house from the honeymoon, GWENI DAMAR and AFON DAMAR have some time to talk. They discuss babies and Mr. Kassat. AARIX DAMAR is excited to have been given his own ship to pilot and calls KEGEN DAMAR to explain to him. Kegen is in another mood, however, and they talk about Natime/Zeteri’s relationship. AFON takes SISI VENIK on a tour of the Damar estate where she runs into YORKIN DAMAR. She is starsstruck and he plays along, getting Sisi all emotional. NATIME notices KEGEN’s attitude when he contemplates drinking again and expresses to him that he should worry about making himself proud by switching career tracks. KEGEN is at the main house, wishing to see his mother and get some comfort when he runs into AFON. She is tense at first but he apologizes and they make amends…for the most part. Bajor Plots First Week Waking up in the hospital, SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS has no idea how he got there until LAUREN UNA explains that he had been in a bar fight. ZAYN VONDREHLE comes in to explain the damage, which is mostly psychological and orders for him to get counselling. A new counsellor named FAELEN WHYTLOK arrives to the planet and sees SILAS and LAUREN together in a session, hoping to get to the bottom of the man’s break down. CASSICA VIOBAHN and GHISLAIN VIOBAHN have some adult time to themselves before she is due to have her second baby in a couple of months. Second Week Needing to speak with SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS, LUKE UNA goes to him and warns him about hurting Lauren. Silas agrees and offers to slow things down if he sees that Lauren is getting overly invested. Third Week Getting ready for Betazed and her brothers wedding, LAUREN UNA meets with SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and helps him pack before they have some intimate relations. LAUREN is then on the shuttle to Betazed and speaks with KATRIONA NEBRISI about the wedding and their nerves before deciding to work out so they looked better naked. HAYDEN LIU had a surprise for NERYS LIU and shows her an underwater apartment he had made in secret. He uses this as their get away that no one else knows about. Dominion Plots First Week Getting into an attack with Dominion ships, EMILY ALDAN and KENNEDY FROBISHER are barely able to escape. They fly into a nebula but then lose consciousness. Second Week Awaking after an unknown time unconscious, EMILY ALDAN and KENNEDY FROBISHER find themselves in a nebula of consciousness. They are told by a woman named Alora that they have learned to exist outside of their bodies and rearrange their being to make the nebula. EMILY, afraid of death, enjoys the idea of staying, but KENNEDY insists they leave - something she refuses to do. When KENNEDY has a break down, feeling badly that EMILY would abandon him, she finally decides to leave. Alora tells them house and after an arduous trek across a desert, they find KEEVAN and are able to leave. USS Valiant Plots First Week As the ship comes upon a cryogenically frozen Vorta, NRR’BT MADDIX and KELVIN DAVENPORT summoned PATRICK REESE to the bridge; but when the Captain just wants to kill the Vorta with no other questions there is a mutiny. CARLYLE SORENSEN is brought to the bridge and defuses the situation by confining Reese to his quarters and bringing the Vorta on board. NRR’BT and CARLYLE are there in the sickbay when the Vorta names ZELIA is woken up. She explains she has been in the capsule for almost 26 years and a defective clone who does not worship the Founders as Gods. Still, she is put in the brig for observation. REESE is then visited by CARLYLE who explains the situation with the Vorta. Reese is infuriated when he finds out he has been suspended of duty, while Carlyle and the CMO take over official command. Second Week Hoping to find out the truth, KELVIN DAVENPORT inquires with CARLYLE SORENSEN about his relationship with Indira and he explains it is nothing more than him trying to help a grieving widow. Third Week Searching for the Valiant, KENNEDY FROBISHER and EMILY ALDAN are able to finally rendezvous with the ship. NRR’BT MADDIX and KELVIN DAVENPORT can hardly believe what is happening and called INDIRA FROBISHER, PATRICK REESE and CARLYLE SORENSEN to the bridge. After Indira asks Kennedy some personal questions they’re beamed on board. REESE then seeks out KENNEDY in the sickbay and gets a brief update after the officers are healed. INDIRA isn’t sure what to do and feels ashamed about everything now Kennedy is back. CARLYLE confronts her and encourages the woman to go see her husband. INDIRA finally does, though her reunion with KENNEDY is awkward. When KEEVAN 16 wakes up, he comes face to face with ZELIA 12. They have some words about the Founders before she explains that it was her work that made his clone line defective. Fourth Week Adjusting to life on the Valiant again, KENNEDY FROBISHER has some flashbacks while sleeping and INDIRA FROBISHER does what she can to help him out. He confesses to her that he kissed Emily while away, which she forgives, in part because of her bigger secret. Looking after the Vorta, NRR’BT MADDIX seeks out ZELIA and gives her all kinds of things to do for entertainment, before warning her she is in there for the long haul. Betazoid Plots Third Week At the wedding ceremony, LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS have a dance and talk about marriage in general. Luke isn’t ready, but it’s something that Valencia really wants, but is willing to wait. BENJAMIN WOLFE, along with his new bride KATRIONA WOLFE enjoy their afterparty, especially when they decide to have LAUREN and SILAS join them in the bedroom. Risa Plots Third Week Now on the resort planet, ABBOTT THAY is stopped by a jeweller and is convinced that he should buy a ring. He hatches a plan and decides he will marry Samantha, and sways the vendor to give him the ring for cheap. ABBOTT then calls VYLIN ELBRUNNE and invites her with the family to Risa because family is important to Sam. Fourth Week Having had his great idea, ABBOTT THAY approaches SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about getting married to her, proposing near the holidays. She agrees and is more shocked when Abbott wants to elope. Soon, they get married in a quick ceremony on Risa before ABBOTT and SAMANTHA THAY go back to their room and he reveals her family has been invited for the holidays as well (December 21, 2400). ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, VYLIN ELBRUNNE, MAXLY ELRBUNNE, MORGAN ELBRUNNE and TUCKER DORR arrive to the villa where they find out Sam eloped. Andrus loses it and hits Samantha, telling her she is no longer welcome in the house. Sam threatens to not renew her sisters being around and then leaves, claiming she is going to quit the Academy. ANDRUS goes off and is then confronted by VYLIN who implores him to apologize, but he refuses. MAXLY is upset about the whole thing with her parents and discusses everything with TUCKER who tries to help by offering to speak with Abbott. TUCKER does speak with ABBOTT but begins to see flecks of why Andrus doesn’t like him. #12 December, 2400 #12 December, 2400 #12 December, 2400